Stereo Soldier
"Stereo Soldier" est une chanson de Little Mix qui apparait comme cinquième chanson sur leur premier album, DNA. Récéption Critique Andrew Unterberger, écrivain de Popdust, a déclaré: "Après trois ballades consécutives qui ont épuisé tout le potentiel de DNA après sa piste explosive," Stereo Soldier "apporte une nouvelle exubérance à l'album, grâce à l'équipe de production TMS, basée sur leur travail sur cet album devrait être l'un des producteurs les plus en demande dans les années à venir. Un battement militariste approprié truffé de cornes déformées et de la vache de qualité, avec les magnifiques harmonies du groupe sur le dessus, la chanson s'approche même de une approximation britannique de la «End Of Time» de Beyoncé, Afrobeat, qui est presque aussi cool que cela semble (le groupe semble aussi citer le soupir de So, «So in looooooove» de «Party», alors peut-être qu'ils écoutaient le lot entier de 4 à la fois.) Les paroles sont un peu ridicules: "Vous êtes mon soldat stéréo" est une bonne chose, nous devinons? -mais le groupe s'amuse à essayer de le vendre avec la chanson "Gauche! Droite! "Choeurs, et après le sérieux parfois autoritaire des trois chansons précédentes, un peu de bêtise est une présence plus que bienvenue." Performances Live Little Mix a performé "Stereo Soldier" durant leur DNA Tour en 2013. Paroles Jade: Boy step a little closer Cause I don't think you've heard these words before (yeah) Lay me left and rock me right, baby lift me up so high Take me to another world (ye-yeah) Perrie: Cause no one else will do (woo) Don't wanna be by myself I wanna be dancing with you Tous: Cause you're my stereo, stereo, stereo soldier Oh oh, oh oh My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier Oh oh, oh oh All I need is the beat in my feet, let me lose control Get me loud, get me now, take my heart, baby take my soul Right, left Leigh-Anne: Run the beat and blow my speakers And make me feel like I'm the only girl (yeah) The way we move is so in time I'm the rare, got the skills to blow my mind They don't make 'em like you no more (ye-yeah) Tous: I'm in heaven now, so in love Lay your weapons down, and turn it up Up, up, up, up (wooh) And be my stereo, stereo, stereo soldier Oh oh, oh oh My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier Oh oh, oh oh All I need is the beat in my feet, let me lose control Get me loud, get me now, take my heart, baby take my soul Right, left Jesy: Can you save me? Can you set me free? Cause I need to feel alive Oh we have to survive Perrie: Cause you changed me And now I believe And I need to feel alive Oh we have to survive Tous: Stereo, stereo, stereo soldier Oh oh, oh oh My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier Oh oh, oh oh All I need is the beat in my feet, let me lose control (let me lose control) Get me loud, get me now, take my heart, baby take my soul Right, left Ecoute Catégorie:Chansons